


［卜灵洋］痛快

by sweeteeth0609



Category: oner 坤音
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeteeth0609/pseuds/sweeteeth0609
Summary: 纯车 / 教学向 / 非常直接「洁癖勿入」大概是一个弟弟教另一个弟弟怎么一起玩儿哥哥的故事。





	［卜灵洋］痛快

李英超洗完澡回房间，发现李振洋懒洋洋地趴在沙发上，光裸着背，一丝不挂，衣服丢的满地都是，屁股上全是浓白的精液。

屋子弥漫着一股挥之不去的麝香味。

看来今天岳明辉去了博文房间，性欲旺盛的卜凡无处发泄，又把来找李英超的李振洋搞了。

李英超不算意外，他的哥哥们都是对欲望毫无遮掩的人，这一段时间都在准备新专辑，日子仿佛回到了四个人关在那么点大的练习室的时候，整日只能对着对方的脸，没空上网，也没空做其他的。

粉丝们都眼巴巴地期待着他们出道，练习量太大，积攒的压力也就全发泄在了性事上。

但他似乎总被未成年这个标签保护着，三个哥哥鲜少带他一起纵欲，最多也是李振洋温温柔柔地进入他，生怕把他碰坏了似的。

他走过去揉李振洋的腰，窄，精瘦，线条弧度都透露着一股子欲念，性感至极，往下滑，手指还触到了卜凡的精液，黏腻厚重，到底是压力有多大，居然能射出来这么多。

“嗯……宝贝，别按了，手脏。”

李振洋享受着，含糊地说，眼睛都快睁不开，像一只吃得太饱跑不动的猫。然后见李英超没有收手，越揉越往下，又从鼻子里哼出来“怎么，想做？”

“怎么就脏了，就你满屁股都是我的东西最干净呗。”

卜凡从另一层冲凉房洗澡回来了，一进门就看到李振洋宝贝李英超的手指，嫌弃他的亿万儿子，十分不爽，直接怼了回去。

李振洋懒得理他，叫李英超拿了茶几上的纸巾，捉着李英超的手把十只手指都擦得干干净净，然后闻了一下，不满意，拍了一把李英超的屁股，要李英超去洗手。

啧，一股腥味。

“李振洋，小弟是个男的，不是拿绣花针的女人，你这样养他，迟早养出来个娘炮。”

卜凡见不得李振洋捧着传家宝怕碎了的模样，一巴掌打在李英超屁股上，手伸到李英超裤子里直接捏了个狠，李英超吃痛，哼了一声。

“卜凡你闭嘴！你这禽兽折磨我还不够，非得把弟弟也弄疼了才高兴？”

李振洋还是趴着，声音稍微高了一度，带点严厉，但光着屁股对于卜凡来说毫威慑力。

“呵，你把弟弟吃都吃过了，还要在这一副大家长的样子，谁比谁高尚啊。”卜凡长手一伸，挎上李英超的肩，捏了一下李英超耳垂，侧头抵着在他脸边，“小弟，要不要凡哥哥教你怎么做爱才痛快？”

李英超听到卜凡这话，刷一下从脸红到耳根——其实他的下体早就硬了。

李振洋愠怒，抓起垫在身下的枕头就直接朝卜凡甩过去，“卜凡，把手给我放下。”

卜凡一把接过枕头，笑嘻嘻的塞进李英超怀里，搂着李英超的腰说，“小弟可没说要拒绝，对吧？”  
然后在李英超脸蛋上用力亲了一口，发出啵的一声响来。

嗯，真甜。  
难怪李振洋要这么捧着，卜凡心想。

“你洋哥刚刚被我里里外外干了3次，射了2次，这会儿肯定起不来身，小弟就跟我玩儿吧。”说着一把扯下来李英超的裤子，下体突然零距离接触开着空调的室温，李英超打了个哆嗦，长而硬挺的下身也随着抖了一抖。

“哟，硬啦？小弟人长得漂亮果然哪儿都漂亮，这鸟儿长得真精致。”卜凡一手握住李英超下体，包住外皮就开始撸，李英超耳根子的红晕蔓延到了脖子下，靠在卜凡怀里呼吸都乱了，额角微微渗出汗来。

“李振洋你看你平时都是怎么教的，小弟也太敏感了，完全不经弄，我看我摸两把他都要射了。”卜凡觉着李英超身体那么漂亮，要是弄两把就不行了，那多可惜，于是停了手，弹了一下李英超耳垂“小弟，男孩子呢，要持久一点。”贴着李英超耳垂就开始咬，舌头直接伸到李英超耳廓里舔，李英超被刺激得身体愈发颤抖了起来。

“忍着，站稳。”

李振洋看卜凡摆弄李英超，不知怎么的竟然没有阻止，这确实是他没见过的李英超的样子，从往日里的羞涩可爱，变得可怜楚楚，愈发诱人起来。

让人很想弄死他。  
李振洋收了一下自己的心思，继续盯着卜凡的动作。

卜凡看李英超还算听话，咬着下唇忍着他的摆弄，眼睛闭起来睫毛颤得都像一闪一闪的星星。未成年的身体味道实在太甜，散发出一股清香，不同于岳明辉和李振洋成熟的男人味儿，舔在嘴里都是干干净净的，就特别想要弄脏。

唾液在李英超耳里留下一层透明的水迹，反着光，顺着耳根流到脖子上，卜凡一边弄着李英超一边往下又咬又舔，李英超耳朵脖子锁骨上全是他的牙印和唾液，身子软的不行，但还是努力站直了，下身的注意力全被吸引到了上身，卜凡粗大的呼吸声像头狼一样在啃噬着猎物，喷在他耳里尤为清晰。

有点痛，黏糊糊的很别扭，但不知道怎么的又觉得这种有种很赤裸很原始的触感很舒爽。

李英超被弄得不行，卜凡把他上身衣服也扒了，两人赤裸着身体站在李振洋面前，卜凡嘴上叼着李英超的脖子还没停，多余的一只手又摸到前面开始捏李英超胸前的红樱，卜凡的手力气很大，捏着小小的红樱，让李英超忍不住嘤咛出来。

“嗯…凡哥哥……”“疼”嘴一张一合，舌头卷起来说不清话，断断续续，唾液顺着嘴角滴下来。

 

“看直眼了吧，咱小弟，要用力点儿，才漂亮。”卜凡咬着李英超脖子抬眼看李振洋，歪嘴一笑，带着点炫耀和挑衅。李振洋鼻孔出气，沉着脸不吭声。

李英超被弄得快感一波接着一波，下身已经快到临界点，涨大到不行，卜凡却掐着他的顶端停手了。

“小弟，你听好了。男人射精，不是要在嘴里就是要在屁眼里。”卜凡把李英超拎近了还在沙发上趴着盯着他俩的李振洋，居高临下的对李振洋命令。

“张嘴，吃弟弟。”  
说罢把李英超下体怼在李振洋嘴前，李英超下体的精液已经涌到了顶端，却堵得难受，红着眼眶看着李振洋。李振洋眯着凤眼，眉梢带怒，但还是冷笑一声张嘴含住了李英超。

卜凡如愿，松开李英超的下体，在李英超屁股上，李英超终于欲望迸发，喷在了李振洋嘴里。

“小弟，睁眼，看着你洋哥哥。”  
卜凡从背后环住发软的李英超，在李英超腰上掐了一把。

又对着李振洋继续发号施令。  
“吞下去。”

李英超的精液味道很淡，但到底是少年人有活力，也射了相当多，灌满了李振洋整张嘴。已经吞去了一半，还是多的从李振洋嘴角溢出来。

李振洋伸出满是精液的舌头在嘴边舔了一把，喉结上下动，吞咽得声音咕噜咕噜的传出来。眼角带了抹红，嘴边还带着笑。

“宝贝儿，真甜。”

画面色情得过分。  
李英超到底是个精力旺盛的未成年，哪里受得了这种刺激，下体又开始抬头了。

“小弟不错嘛，孺子可教也。”卜凡发现李英超又起来了，手指伸到李振洋嘴里，夹着李振洋的舌头在对方嘴里搅了搅，将李振洋嘴里的唾液和零星的精液。

“接下来，凡哥哥教你，怎么玩儿屁眼。”卜凡笑着，一手掰开李英超的臀瓣，一手把带着两种液体的手指捅入李英超后穴。

李英超是个身体弹性很好的人，在平时拉伸练习里卜凡就发现了，虽然后穴非常紧，但直接捅入也顺畅无阻。卜凡加了一指，在李英超后穴抠了起来，未成年的后穴开发的很少，褶皱都薄得非常清爽，纹理细腻，仿佛一抠就要破掉似的，但又弹性十足。

卜凡舔了一下嘴唇，玩得不亦乐乎。

“极品啊，小弟这屁眼，李振洋你真不会玩儿。”

李振洋刚刚吞过精，鼻息间还满是雄性的腥味，此时欲望有点回来了，又舔了一下嘴唇，白了卜凡一眼。第一个进去的就是我，我当然知道极品。

卜凡看李振洋嫌他，于是在李英超脸蛋上舔了一口，“小弟，看好了。”抓着李英超的手，朝李振洋满是他精液的屁股上，直接按进还装满他精液的洞里去。

李振洋没想到卜凡会拿李英超的手来弄他，扭了一下身子，“卜凡你他妈有毛病啊？！”

“我有什么毛病，你前后都能用，却只让弟弟用前面才不厚道。”卜凡撇他一眼，将自己的手指沿着李英超的手指按进去，李振洋的后穴里还装满卜凡的精液，粘稠顺滑得不行，一搅动，满满都是水声。卜凡又非常清楚李振洋的敏感点，带着李英超的手指冲着敏感点轻轻拨，李振洋顿时就哼出声来。

“唔……”背上细细密密蒙了一层汗，腰开始发软。

“你洋哥哥从来没有告诉过你吧，”卜凡又舔了一口李英超的脸，“他后面最好用。”

李英超第一次看李振洋因为后面被弄而动情的样子，每次李振洋的敏感点被刮过，就发出猫一样的呻吟，身体抖的幅度很小，频率却很密，后穴的力量一阵一阵的吸，仿佛有生命一般。

卜凡故意不用力抠李振洋的g点，他最喜欢看李振洋平时一副厌倦世事了无生趣，却在床上欲求不满的样子。卜凡带着李英超在李振洋后穴抠了一阵子，看李英超渐渐上手，就继续加重了自己塞在李英超后穴的手，同时玩弄起两个洞穴来。

李英超后头被弄得很热，卜凡的手指很长，有些粗糙却非常灵活，摸了几圈就摸到了李英超的g点，李英超的g点很靠后，指尖要用力才能抠到，但一抠到，李英超就会猛然一抖，后穴流出些液体来。那是肠液，意味着操到g点就流水，果然是个极品好穴。

卜凡抠了两次，李英超后头就全湿了，于是把手指抽出来，直接提着下身就捅进去了。

李英超注意力还在搅动李振洋的后穴上，他发现一用力按李振洋的g点，李振洋就像被踩到尾巴的猫，汗毛都竖起来，呻吟声一波一波的从嘴里溢出来，下流至极，却非常漂亮。

卜凡的提枪上阵太突然，让他有些不适应，卜凡实在太大了。又粗又长比李振洋大了一圈，捅在他屁股上差点开花，但卜凡却每次都直接捅到他的g点上，快感太过直接让他有些招架不住，手抽出来，腿一软跪在了李振趴着的沙发上，跪到了李振洋后穴前。

“小弟，起来。”卜凡从腰把他捞起来，转了个方向，站到李振洋身后。

“凡哥哥来教你，怎么用你洋哥哥的后面。”说着又在李振洋屁股上打了一巴掌，“屁股抬起来。”

李振洋被李英超手指弄得后穴已经快忍不住，眼角都是生理泪花，前面已经玩了3场有些透支，到了这场又被强制带起欲望，已经刺激得有些不清醒。卜凡的巴掌让他习惯性的抬起了臀部，卜凡握着李英超的下身，上身一压，就着自己的力气把李英超下身直接按进了李振洋的后穴里。

“啊！”李振洋身体抖了一下叫了出来，险些架不住臀部，李英超心跳都提到嗓子眼了。

卜凡在他的身体里，而他在李振洋的身体里。

这个姿势实在是太过荒淫了。

卜凡见身前两人都快丢了魂魄，舔了一口嘴角，大力摇晃起下体来。

每当他顶进李英超屁眼一次，李英超就撞进李振洋后穴一次，两个人随着他的频率前后摇摆，发出啪啪啪的淫靡的水声，他拼命捅着李英超的g点，让李英超刺激得下身更硬的进入李振洋。

“噢……”  
“啊……”

李英超和李振洋的叫声此起彼伏的在卜凡耳边响起。卜凡从身到心都灌满极大的愉悦。

一次干俩，真他妈爽。

操弄到二人都快顶不住，下身痉挛抽搐的同时射出来，卜凡才终于停下，舔着李英超背后的喊笑着说。

“怎么样，凡哥哥没有骗你吧，这样做爱，最痛快。”

这也是对李振洋说的。


End file.
